hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Blise
Blise (ブライゼ, Buraize) is one of Ketsume's reanimated puppets, acting as one of his loyal helpers. Appearance Just like Shane, Blise has a young appearance, implying she was killed and turned into a puppet when she was still a teenager or maybe a young adult. She has pale fair skin and shoulder-length wavy-curly dark brown hair. Her dead, hollow doll-like eyes are dark blue in her normal state, but when she goes into a frenzy, they assume a reddish color. Blise normally has a smile on her face. She wears a long-sleeved blue dress shirt with white dots and purple shorts that stop right after her knees, and blue shoes. Personality Differently from Shane and Vince, Blise has a very outgoing and extroverted personality, sharing with them only a calm trait. She tends to not worry about anything ever, and under normal circumstances, never stops smiling. Her mischievous side is shown in her propensity to tease and play pranks on her comrades. Blise also is never afraid to speak her mind, no matter how inconvenient or impolite she sounds. She, however, holds respect for Ketsume. Despite looking like the most cheerful and innocent of Ketsume's puppet helpers, Blise was easily the most sadistic and terrifying one. She sees killing and torture as a fun game, and likes playing it with her "friends" (victims), all while showing immense joy, which differentiates her from Shane (who, despite getting pleasure from his victims' suffering, rarely tortures them unless he hates them) and Vince (who sees killing as a mere duty and thus, feels nothing while doing it). Apart from her calm side and cruel side, Blise also has an angry side. Whenever things don't go her way, she will go berserk and start behaving very violently as her eyes become red. When in this frenzy, Blise drops her "childish, cute and happy" persona and become much more serious and powerful. Her only objective is to destroy whoever or whatever made her angry, and only then she can calm down. Background When she was a human, Blise lived with her parents in a small town near Jaisper. She was cheeky and a rebel, as she smoked and drank alcohol at least once even though she wasn't allowed to; also, due to her constantly hanging out with older men, she became known around her city as a "slut" and "whore", but didn't care about other people's opinions. She was friends with a group of boys (who also tended to tease her a lot), including one named Cato, who had a small crush on her. Blise met Ketsume when she was 15 years old, and became friends with him. However, one day when she went to his house, he killed her and transformed her into one of his puppets. She then went to her house, killed her parents and brought their eyes back to Ketsume. She now lives at his hideout. Trivia * Blise's name comes from the English word "bliss", meaning happiness, joy. * Even though she was criticized for "having promiscuous behavior" in the past, Blise was a virgin.